1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bin for the drying of bulk materials, and particularly to an apparatus which operates both as a drying and as a surge bin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of containers and other pieces of equipment have been proposed to accomplish certain material handling operations. In particular instances, it is necessary to have a bin which can accommodate surges in the requirement for supply or demand of materials in a multi-step process. In other applications, drying bins or devices have been proposed to provide the requisite drying of a material either in a batch or continuous process. The prior art has not provided a single piece of equipment which efficiently operates as both a surge and drying bin in the manner of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,277,361, issued to Bonotto on Mar. 24, 1942, there is described a method and apparatus for steam treatment of solid materials. The Bonotto device utilizes a vertical auger system which also provides for the introduction of steam for passage through the material in the device. The Bonotto patent also describes the use of a vertical auger which delivers the solids to an overflow for discharge. In U.S. Pat. No. 351,432, issued to Free et al. on Oct. 26, 1886, there is described a vertical auger system which provides for introduction of a gas for passage through the material, and particularly one which utilizes a central tube B which has apertures so that steam or air may be introduced into the bin. Other devices showing vertical auger systems with an air inlet are contained in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,911,730, issued to Schaub et al. on Nov. 10, 1959, and 4,245,399, issued to Muller et al. On Jan. 20, 1981.
A storage unit for food grains which provides for circulation of air in either of two directions through the grain is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,134, issued to Steffen on Mar. 7, 1978. Typical grain dryers which include augers for movement of the grain from the unit are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,142,302, issued to Primus on Mar. 6, 1979, and 3,330,050, issued to Ausherman on July 11, 1967. A device of similar nature is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,238, issued to Updegrove on Oct. 21, 1975.
In contrast to these and other prior art designs, the present invention provides a unique and advantageous combination of features to provide for the drying of a bulk material within a bin, while also having a discharge system for moving the material to a further processing position.